Hired To Kill
by Di-Pekka
Summary: AU and OOC. When Michael is hired to kill a princess, will he change his mind because of love? Or will he finish the job? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I'm very nervous about putting this, it was a normal day, but i had this idea, and well, here it is...**

**The Setting Sun25: Thank you very much for helping me with this... Iowe you a big one:)**

**This is just the prologue.**

**Anyway, hope you like it! **

**PLEASE R&R**

----------------------Story starts here----------------------

It was a quiet cold foggy night. A pair of feet were walking to the house on Ernest Ct. His cigarette fell to the ground and he kicked the house door, which fell to the ground. He stepped inside.

Breaking in houses was nothing new to this man. He's done this lots of times. But one thing was on his mind: finishing the job.

He raced up the stairs and stopped at a door, he kicked it open.

The man woke up with alarmed eyes and his breathing was hard and heart beating a million times faster. The man stood there with his revolver he was holding in the air and his sharp eyes on the old man on the bed.

"Alright, stay were you are and don't move." The man with a revolver was pointed right at the old man in the bed.

"Who are you?" The man said to him.

"That's for you never to know Mr. Ranks."

"How do you know my name? I'm calling the police."

"Don't bother." And he pulled the trigger and shot him right on the head.

He ran out of there as fast as he could. As soon as he was out of the house he got out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Mr. Ranks is now no longer with us today." He said into his cell phone.

"Alright Michael is he dead or not?" a voice from the other line said.

"Yep. Sure is."

The voice of the other line laughed. "Good Moscovitz…"

"Where do we meet?"

"How much?"

"The normal price, 2300 dollars in cash."

"Well, I can meet you in our old place tomorrow."

No way was he going to get his money the day after.

"You mean today." They already knew things were like he wanted.

"Sure, in two hours."

"One."

"But I can't get that money in one hour, you'll have to wait."

"One hour, or you'll follow Mr. Ranks." He hung up the phone, put it in his pocket and went to his car.

He got in, grabbed his cell phone and dialled another number.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Hi, it's Michael."

"Oh, hi!"

"Lilly, I can't go there today, they called me from the office and I need to go there."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, they said it was important, can we meet tomorrow?"

"Sure, don't go home too late." He got his car key.

"I won't, bye."

"Bye!" She hung up and he started his car. He drove home and put his car in his garage. He went to the first floor and got in the tub.

He had a quick shower. Then he went up to his room and opened the second drawer of his chest of drawers.

He had a machine gun and a shotgun in there, with its munitions. There was an empty space in which he put his revolver.

He got ready and went to his garage again. He got in the car and drove to a small baseball camp. He stopped his car and got out. He locked the doors and went to an old alley.

When he got there he saw a man that was already there waiting for him.

"Two minutes late Michael." He said.

"Well, I needed to get conveniently dressed. Where's the payment?" The man moved his head in the direction of an empty can of garbage. Michael looked at it and saw a bag.

The man got the bag and gave it to him.

"We'll call if we need something else." And he went away.

Michael went to his car and got the money in the car before getting in. Then he drove home, the safest place to put his money.

He got his car in the garage and took out the bag which had the money inside.

He went to his room in the second floor and opened the safe. He got the money out of the bag and put it inside. He put the bag in the garbage and went to his living room.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Well, I hope you like this one as much as you liked the other…**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!**

**Please R&R**

Waking up to the sound of Lilly banging on the door wasn't very pleasant for Michael.

"Michael, are you coming to the family lunch today?" She said into the room.

"I think so!" He replied a little dazzled.

"Then I'll wait for you." She closed the door and went away.

Michael woke up a little later than what he used to, and if it wasn't for Lilly, he would still be sleeping. He looked at his clock in hisnight stand, the clock marked 11 AM, it wasn't too late after the night he had.

He got up, still sweating from his nightmare. The one he had been dreaming of since he remembered. He went and took a shower.

He kept thinking about the things that appeared in it, those guns. In his nightmare, he wasn't grabbing the guns like he used to, pointing them to others, he was being pointed two guns. The shotgun into his left side of the head and the machine gun into his abdomen.

The faces of the men, he couldn't see, they we're covered by smoke. He didn't recognize the place. It seemed all strange, but Michael tried to ignore the dream as always. After he finished his shower, he got dressed and went to the living room, where Lilly was already eating a toast with some juice.

"Good morning." Michael groaned.

"Good morning! Michael, I made breakfast, if you want to eat it's on the table in the kitchen." She told him.

"Okay, thanks." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass that filled with juice, he grabbed a toast and came to the living room.

He sat at the table eating and looked at the TV. The man's face who had been his victim was on it.

"It's incredible, the man was killed in its house. Some people have no heart." The house cleaner said looking at the TV screen while cleaning the dust.

Lilly got up to put the dishes in the kitchen, but she was stopped by the lady that got the dishes and went to the kitchen.

"Well, they don't know why he was murdered."

"They know he was murdered?" Michael asked as if he didn't know anything about suicides or murders.

"Well, obvious Michael, from the angle the blood was, and the position his body was it couldn't have been him, and the weapon wasn't found." Lilly replied quickly.

"Right."

"Are you still sleeping?"

"Why's that question Lilly?"

"Well, because it's something obvious... if he had killed himself, the weapon should be in his room."

"Silly question, ok..." They kept watching TV until Lilly turned the television off.

"Hey, what was that for Lilly?"

She told him to put the dish and his glass in the kitchen because they were leaving to her house.

He didn't move from the couch so Lilly took the plate out of his hands and the glass out of the table and took it to the kitchen.

He muttered something but she didn't hear it.

There was a little argument to see who drove, and they got to the conclusion that it was better to give that pleasure to Lilly. She would bring him home after the dinner.

She started the car and drove to her house.

When they got there Lilly opened the door and heard Jason crying. She went to his room and put him on her lap.

"Hey little baby!" She said in a lovely way. "Why are you crying?" She said while she tickled him. "Why are you crying?" In few moments he stopped crying and she took him to the living room.

When she got to the living room Tom and Michael were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Tom! Didn't you hear him crying?"

"I did, but when I was going to his room you were there already, I went downstairs to check something in the basement.

Lilly's house had two floors and a basement, they had nothing important in the basement, only old things, they didn't use too much. The first floor had the living room and the kitchen. Upstairs they had their room and a little room for Jason, their son.

"Why were you in the basement?"

"Oh, something with the electricity, the lights went out, probably that's why he was crying."

"Oh, ok, it's everything set?"

"I think it is..."

"Okay." Lilly let Jason go to the ground carpet near his toys. "Michael, do you want something to drink?"

"I don't think so... When are they getting here?"

"Mom and dad?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm not sure. They told me they would come here as fast as they could after work."

"Lilly, do you need any help in the kitchen?" Tom asked her.

"No, it's everything ready, we just need to wait for them."

They started to watch the news while waiting. Still showing the guy that was killed, the floods in Europe and in Asia, the President in White House, the arrival of a royal to the states, the oil money increase, new genetic possibilities and other things.

Thirty minutes and five minutes later the old couple Moscovitz arrived.

They sat at the table and Lilly brought the food for their lunch. They started to eat.

**Ok, this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it, and please review me!**

**DI PEKKA**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

**_Today Kurt Cobain would turn 39 years old. This is my memorial for him. R.I.P. Kurt._**

Well, who noticed the little hint about the royal in last chapter? I already know one person did, but the others, well, they got me a little frustrated, like Mia was in the 5th book, she thought she was too subtle, but I already know I wasn't, because there's a person that noticed! So, you weren't reading attentively. :P

To HorseLover20693: I was hoping you had realized he really killed the guy, I said that his dreams were about him being pointed a gun, and that was unusual, because normally, it was him who pointed the guns to other people... he really killed him. Hope you like this! Thanks!

To hpfan99: thanks for everything!

To Cicilianna: thanks! I meant thirty-five minutes later... I already have it corrected! Thanks again:) Oh, you have to update!

To GilmoreAholic: so many questions... I think I already replied them, right? If not here it is, and to those that have the same doubts. Lilly is married to Tom, and they have a little baby, to who I called Jason. Err, not me, they called him Jason, their decision, not mine! Michael has his own apartment, and they're grown! Mia, I don't think I have mentioned her... what if she doesn't show up in this fic, will you all shoot me? Hope not... **There was a little hint about her in last chapter to those who intended to shoot me... **that had to be in bold because I don't wish people to shoot me... it was only for people to see better... thanks!

To Xan Downing: well, he's a killer because I decided he would be one as I told you. I sincerely hope you change your mind about him:D thanks!

Thank you very much for helping little Di Pekka writing and revising this chapter and all those you did and you were not mentioned! Thanks **The Setting Sun**!

_After this little big testament you can read the story, but only if you review!_

**-------Story starts here--------**

_They sat at the table and Lilly brought the food for their lunch. They started to eat._

Lilly had prepared some grilled meat and tomato rice for their lunch.

Mrs. Moscovitz had tried to know the reason of their meeting, and had asked Lilly about it, but Lilly told her she was going to feel older and nothing else.

Mrs. Moscovitz was clueless about it, she tried to guess it, but she never came up with the right answer.

Michael didn't care very much about the reason, he already knew he was going to know later, as a kid he was never too curious and as an adult he tended to stay with that bit of his personality.

Michael's father was calm about everything as a good psychologist he was. He didn't bother people too much about something he was to know later. Michael had someone that gave him his personality.

Once they were over with their meat Lilly and Tom got up to take the things to the kitchen, and soon were joined by Mrs. Moscovitz and Michael.

Lilly prepared the coffee and took it to her living room. The sun was shining trough the windows, the sky was clean and there were birds singing in front of their house.

Lilly breathed in and took her seat. She breathed again and then told them the reason of their family meeting.

"What Tom and I have to say is that we're going to be father's again!" Lilly looked at Tom and they smiled happily. Lilly's mother got up, went to Lilly and hugged her tightly. Michael and his father got up too, and they gave their congratulations to Tom, since Lilly was hugging Mrs. Moscovitz.

When Mrs. Moscovitz finished hugging Lilly she hugged Tom, and her husband kissed Lilly.

"I'm happy for you daughter!" He told her before letting her go.

Then Michael kissed her cheek, "Congratulations Lilly," and she hugged him.

Lilly was truly happy for having another baby, and so was Tom. Jason couldn't understand quite well that he was going to have a brother or a sister.

They spent another hour at their house talking about the new baby and about their childhood.

Then Michael told them he had to go. He still had a place to go before the day was over for him. A new business. Lilly took him home with Tom, and their parents took Jason for the night.

Michael got home and thanked Lilly and gave them his congratulations again. When they left Michael's street he grabbed his keys and directed to the garage.

The sun was setting already, leaving the sky with a light pink and orange mixed with the tone of the night. Michael started the car and pressed the button to open the gate of the garage. He put the reverse transmission and backed out. Once he was out, he closed the gate and roared off to a little coffee shop in a small neighbour.

He stopped the car and got out locking it. He went in the coffee shop and asked for a mineral water and sat in a corner without any people. Then he waited about fifteen minutes until a man walked in the shop.

The man nodded at Michael and then went to his table. He took a seat next to Michael and the waiter quickly came asking if they wanted something.

"Could you leave us alone please?" Michael told the waiter.

She looked oddly at him because of his rudeness and then went away.

"So, what service do you need?" Michael asked the man.

"I'm from Monaco, I'm in New York..."

Michael interrupted him. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your detailed biography." The man looked embarrassed and red from his head to his feet.

"I needed you to kill someone." The man looked like he didn't know how to continue what he wanted. He drank a little of whisky he had with him in a little bottle. He swallowed it and after that he gulped. Then he continued, "she's part of royalty. She's coming to New York for a marriage. She has security with her."

Michael interrupted again. Her conditions weren't for his client concern. "What's her name?" Michael asked before lighting a cigarette.

"Amelia Renaldo. Also know as Amelia Thermopolis or Mia for her friends."

"Where is she going to stay?" Michael had heard that name already. Along with some things of Monaco and Genovia. Places not know for him.

"Plaza hotel from what Clarisse told me." Michael got up and grabbed his keys and his wallet.

"I'll contact you, give me a week to call." Michael gave 5 dollars to the waiter and left the coffee shop. Michael got in the car and did the same journey home.

He put his car in the garage and went up to his bedroom. In the way he left his keys in the living room. Then he went to the bathroom and had a shower.

_**Hope you like it! **_

**_Please, hit that little button... down there, can you see it?_**

_**DI PEKKA**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

**The Setting Sun**: Thanks:D And I know I can count on you!

**Cicilianna**: You found the button, congratulations, here is your chapter. Michael wouldn't hunt me, I'm his creator! If I was dead, he wouldn't exist, so near me, he is extremely nice:D Thanks!

Thanks to all the others reviewers, not that I have many, and to those that read but don't review... mmm, maybe they're shy or introverted, unlike me. Oh well, I hope you can win that, and review me any day! ;)

PLEASE R&R

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize. (Sorry, last chapter I forgot this...)

**-----------Story starts here-----------**

_He put his car in the garage and went up to his bedroom. In the way he left his keys in the living room. Then he went to the bathroom and had a shower._

When he was finished, he grabbed a towel and rolled it over his bottom part. He went to his room and sat in his bed.

There was a noise from the kitchen, a loud one, which looked like a plate crashing on the ground.

Silently and quickly, he went downstairs. He checked the kitchen and saw the plate on the ground in shards, but no one. He grabbed a kitchen knife and then went to the living room. No one in sight again.

There was still the possibility someone was on the garage or in the kitchen, but had entered through the other door after he had gone to the living room. He went to the kitchen still in silence and he saw his house cleaner cleaning the mess on the ground.

"It is you."

The lady scared at what he said and let out a scream that made Michael jump behind. She turned to him breathing heavily and looked down between his legs shocked.

Michael looked down and saw the towel on the ground. He got down quickly, grabbed it and left the knife on the ground and blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, err, I didn't remember you were here today... I'm, going upstairs... Yes..." He turned his back at her and went upstairs to his room very embarrassed leaving her shocked looking at the knife on the ground.

When he got to his room he let out a sigh. That hadn't just happened. He decided to ignore it, or he would get embarrassed every time he saw her.

He got dressed, a pair of jeans and a shirt and went downstairs to his garage blushing when he saw the house cleaner. She was embarrassed too but tried to hide it as he had tried.

When he got to his garage he went near one wall, the one on the right, and got his hand on the wall. He pressed it and a square opened on the wall letting a machine get out. He leaned his eye to the machine that analyzed his Iris.

Once it was recognized, one part of the wall opened. And the machine got inside of the wall again and the square was gone. He got in one room and pressed a button inside of the wall closing it. Then he turned to his wall on the left inside of the new room and switched on the light.

We could see one room, with some secretaries, full of papers. On his right, he had something that looked like an exhibitor of guns. He had more machine guns, shotguns, revolvers and grenades. He had never used them, they had never been necessary, except for the smoke ones. They had been handy some times.

On his left there were the secretaries and one computer. He went to one of the secretaries and he had some newspapers there. He searched for something about that Amelia, his new victim. One hour later he only had one article, a small one, about her arrival. Nothing special.

He decided he needed to buy new newspapers. He got out of that room by pressing another button to open the wall and switched off the light before he got out. The he pressed the wall in the same place he had to let the square visible and the door closed behind him.

He went up to his room to get his keys and his wallet. When he got them, he got out to the street. He saw dark clouds, the sky was nothing like that morning. He went in again and grabbed his raincoat. When he got outside again, he dressed it and started to walk in direction of the kiosk.

People passed by running, trying to get home fast without getting wet. The rain was pouring down 5 minutes ago. A little after Michael had left home. He was walking normally, not caring about the rain, in fact, it made him feel good.

Some people passing by looked at him like he was crazy, he wasn't, he just felt well. Like a young woman across the street. A beautiful one. She wasn't walking, she was just sat in a street bench, soaking wet, like he was. But they didn't care.

Michael kept walking after noticing that girl, he directed himself to kiosk to buy his newspapers. When he got there he got in and the guy that was inside looked at him, from the top to the bottom.

Once he had chose the two he wanted, two that talked about a big marriage and it's guests, he turned to the tabloids. There should be some information about the marriage too in the tabloid.

Michael pretended not to notice and started to read the first page of every

He chose one and paid what he wanted to take. He got out to the street and the rain was pouring stronger than before.

He made the same way back home, and saw the same girl he had seen when he was going to buy the newspapers. The girl looked too pretty for a homeless. She was dancing in the rain. She looked very happy in her expensive clothes soaked wet.

Michael was going to pass by her to go home, but she talked to him.

"Hi!" She said in a friendly tone.

"Hey." Michael replied turning back to her.

"You like rain?" She said almost like a little kid.

"Yeah, you do too as I see." Michael told her preparing to keep walking.

"Sorry, I was going to ask you where I could find a coffee shop." She said noticing he wanted to leave.

"You have one in the end of that street." And he pointed to the right street.

"Thanks!" She walked in the direction of his finger leaving him alone.

Michael got back home. "Strange girl," he thought. He got in and remembered of what had happened before he left home, with his house cleaner. He blushed when he got in and saw the house cleaner still working.

He went downstairs to the garage, back to that room. He did the same thing to get in as he had made before, and left the bag with the newspapers and the tabloid inside on top of a secretary. Then he got out again.

He went to his room to change his clothes after a warm shower. He dressed some boxer shorts and then went to bed. He had had a tired day. He got to know he was going to be uncle again, and then that guy told him who his new victim was.

**Hope you liked it…**

**Mmmm, can you please click that button? It would make me extremely happy you know?**

**DI PEKKA**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey!_

_I'm sorry for the time that it took me to update. Hope you like it, longer than usual, so enjoy :D_

_**To Hakeber**: Thanks for your review, you asked if Michael recognised the girl he used to go out with. They never met. Mia lived in Genovia while Michael lived in New York. Hope it's understandable now, if not, you'll understand better in this chapter. Thanks!_

_Thanks to **thesettingsun** for helping me so much to grow as a writer and for helping me with all this fic. Oh, and the orange juice, totally belongs to her, as well as the names of the people who are getting married!_

_Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize._

**-----------Story starts here-----------**

_He went to his room to change his clothes after a warm shower. He dressed some boxer shorts and then went to bed. He had had a tired day. He got to know he was going to be uncle again, and then that guy told him who his new victim was._

Michael woke up and got ready for a research day. Then he went down to his garage and opened his laboratory. He got in and grabbed the newspapers he had bought the day before. Then he went up to his kitchen.

He put the newspapers on the kitchen counter next to the door and someone rang the doorbell. He went and opened it to see Lilly.

"Um, hey! Why are you here so early?" He asked after moving aside to let her in his incense scent house.

"I'm here to talk to you." She put her purse down on the small wooden table next to the door.

"Ok."

Lilly walked to the kitchen and started moving around. Michael sat at the table when she poured a glass of orange juice for him. He started skimming through the pages of his newspaper drinking some orange juice. Then, he saw a picture of the girl he had seen the day before.

He started reading the titles and he spited out the orange juice making him win a weird look from Lilly.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I'd say you had seen something pretty shocking, um?"

"No, no. I accidentally choked." He looked back at his newspaper and read the whole text about her. His new victim, the girl in the rain was his new victim. According to the rules, his rules, he had nothing to do with the reason of killing someone.

There were no questions about it, and he wasn't going to break the rules.

He ate the pancakes Lilly put in front of him like he didn't eat two days ago. Then Lilly sat in front of him.

"So, why did you come here?" Michael asked. "The real reason I mean." He added after putting his newspaper in order

"Well... I had no one else to talk to. Tina isn't here-"

"You can tell me Lilly."

"I think that..." she was looking at her hands, as if she was embarrassed. "Tom is cheating me." With this she looked straight at Michael who was pissed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked his sister.

"Well, he... sometimes, he gets home really late, and the other day I called to his cell phone and a woman answered for him."

"You know that only with this you can't be sure. Talk to him."

"What am I going to say? I'm not going to ask him if he's cheating on me, even if he was, he wouldn't tell me..."

"Well, if not, what do you want to say?"

"I don't know..." Lilly looked at her watch and noticed she was late to go to work. "Um, Michael, I have to go to work. Thanks." She grabbed her things and went out to her car.

After she was gone, Michael got up, grabbed his newspapers again and went downstairs to his lab.

He got in and went next to a secretary. He sat in a wheel chair, put the newspapers down and moved to his left to get a dossier. He grabbed a black dossier and got back to the writing-desk.

He left the dossier on it and then looked at his desk drawers. He opened the first one and looked inside. He didn't find the shear he was looking for, so he opened the second one. He grabbed the scissor and closed the drawer.

He switched on the light of the desk to have a better view of what he was going to do, and then he started to read the newspapers carefully, looking for Princess Amelia's news.

He found a small text about the wedding she was going to. He started reading it.

"_A big wedding is going to take place in New York. The celebrities Taylor Fenedic and Meredith López are going to get married within a week, and people were invited from the entire world. _

_Meredith is the daughter of Arlene and Jack López, Taylor is the son of Patricia and Robert Fenedic. The wedding is going to take place at the Church of St. Vincent Ferrer_e _in New York._

_We wish them a happy marriage!"_

It didn't say anything very concrete for Michael, except for the place. Still, he grabbed the scissor and cut the small new. He looked at it for a while and then put the piece of paper on the dossier.

He then grabbed a different newspaper. He read the small titles in the beginning of the newspaper. It didn't refer to the marriage. Michael opened the newspaper and read it to the end and nothing about the marriage.

It made him think he wasn't looking in the right place. The first newspaper had a small text, and the second one didn't refer to it.

He starts thinking in his dark office, which had obscure things in the wall. He had a map of the human body's anatomy and also parts generalized of the human body more detailed. His office was all black, except for a single part which was white thanks to the light and the floor.

The light was provided by a small projector that existed to illuminate a shelf. In there, Michael had several examples of books, some of them, lead him to his occupation some time ago. Michael used those books to study how to slay

Michael got up and left his office. He got in the car and started it. He opened the garage gate and got out quickly. He directed himself to a place where he could by tabloids.

They'd probably have what he needed: informations about the marriage. Who was going, where they were staying before it and especially, where Amelia was staying. He had told his client he needed a week to search for informations, but he had no time. She would probably leave New York after the marriage.

He had to work faster than usual, something he didn't like, it made him commit mistakes. But he had no time to think about the mistakes, he had to work without distractions.

He quickly got to the kiosk, where he bought different types of tabloids and magazines. He paid them, returned to the car and drove home.

He put his car in the garage and went back to his office. He sat in the same chair as before and started to read the tabloids.

"_The couple Taylor Fenedic and Meredith López is getting married next week, on Wednesday. Our magazine found out the destiny for their honeymoon, a dream place, which of course, all of us would like to visit, they're leaving for Hawaii after the reception that is going to take place in the famous 'The Roosevelt Hotel'. They're going to get married Church of St. Vincent Ferrer._

_Taylor Fenedic lived always in New York, and met Meredith López on a state dinner. The bride grew up in Monaco, and was living at the time in New York, in a place where the couple will probably move in after the marriage._

_The lovers have a big list of people who were invited; about 500 people are going to their marriage. Some of the people who were invited were the royal family of England, Monaco as well as the royal family of Genovia._

_The bride's family is well known thanks to their close relation to the royal family of England, Monaco and Genovia, as well as the big property they own in Monaco."_

When Michael was reading the article he let out a small sigh. Still nothing detailed about her. This wasn't pleading him, if she was such an important figure, why couldn't he find information about her?

He then cut the piece of paper and put it inside the dossier. He moved on to another page and there she was, an inquisitive look upon her face staring at the camera with wide eyes that seemed to penetrate his. He put on a proud face and started reading it.

"_The person we're talking about, is a very special person, children might even say she comes from books due to her position in her country, the truth is that she is a princess._

_Princess Amelia is the heir to Genovian's crown as the first child and unique of Philippe Renaldo. She's now in New York for a wedding, the wedding of Taylor Fenedic and Meredith López, to whom the Genovian Royal family is friends with._

_The accurate place of stay of the Royal family is the Plaza hotel, since the Queen proclaims it as the best in the city._

_Princess Amelia is in her young 20th birthday, and expects to do a great job with the principality of the country where she always lived. _

_Princess Amelia doesn't have a boyfriend, and laughs at us when we question her about it, without a doubt, she has no problems by not having a boyfriend. We sincerely hope she likes our country, we would like to see her again when she is married."_

The article didn't have much about her, but about her grandmother, god, two pages. Was she uninteresting? It seemed like that... It wouldn't be easy to find out something about her if she didn't come out in Newspapers.

He would need to talk to his client again, something it wasn't very good. The client would think he wasn't competent, and as more talks he has with his clients the better to be discovered.

In his three years of a professional killer he had already killed 23 people, and the 24th wouldn't be an exception. He had call his client.

**Please Review! It makes me happy :D**

**Di-Pekka**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of it…**

**Thanks to who's reading and who's reviewing. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I'll take a long time to write the next chapter due to things that have been happening... we'll see...**

**-----------Story starts here-----------**

_In his three years of a professional killer he had already killed 23 people, and the 24th wouldn't be an exception. He had to call his client._

Michael grabbed his cell phone and dialled his client number. The man he was expecting picked up the phone.

"Good afternoon, this is Charles," the man held.

"Hello, this is Michael, the guy you hired for a certain job…"

"Oh, yes, what can I do for you?" The man didn't seem so nervous about Michael's service like the day before.

"Well, it's more for you. Could you meet me at the same place at the same time today?" Michael suggested.

"I have to check with my secretary, wait a second please." Michael heard some sounds from the other probably and the man's voice whispering something to someone probably to the named secretary, "hello?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I'm available half an hour later, is that alright with you sir?"

"Okay, so meet me there with the same rules as yesterday: without people knowing, etc."

"Excuse me, but what's happening? You were supposed to call me within a week…"

"We'll talk later." Michael said before hanging up the phone. Michael grabbed a notebook and started to write everything he knew about his victim in topics.

_Name: Amelia Renaldo_

_Also know as: Amelia Thermopolis or Mia_

_Age: 20_

_Is staying at: Plaza hotel_

_Reason: Marriage she's attending_

Heir to the Genovian's throne

No boyfriend

Daughter of Prince Philippe

Granddaughter of Princess Dowager Clarisse Renaldo

Marriage is going to take in the St. Vincent Ferrer Church

Reception is at 'The Roosevelt Hotel'

"Too little," Michael thought. That was why he needed his client. He needed more information. He would need to be friends with her to get to her, he predicted that with security would be harder and he would need to create a relationship with her. Always, without getting too involved.

That wasn't hard, it never was. Except the fact that this girl exhaled sympathy and love and was really pretty.

"But that doesn't mean anything to me, I always can separate feelings from work…" a while after he realized what he had thought. " Feelings? I don't even know her... Cool down Moscovitz."

He put the small piece of paper inside his wallet and put it in his pocket. He moved to his kitchen and warmed up a hamburger. Michael put it in a plate with fried chips and put it on the table. He grabbed a fork a knife and a glass of water and put it on the table too and sat to eat. Once he was finished his home phone rang and he picked it up to hear Lilly.

"Hello Michael." She told him.

"Hello Lilly. How are you my lovely sis?"

"Don't be so affectionate, Michael, you may lead me to think you're insane." She smirked.

"What can I blame for hearing your delightful voice?" Michael continued.

"Well, I only called to talk to someone, if you're not busy this is. But I guess you don't need to work on a Sunday, right?"

"Actually I don't have to work."

"Of course not, or you wouldn't be at home. Well, I talked to Tom, and I was really confused, I didn't know how to start the conversation, I mean I thought he was cheating on me but I had no proofs, only mistrust. So I told him about what I thought that was going on, and he denied till the end, but he didn't give me a reason to be out so many times."

"So, he didn't convince you?" Of course Michael knew the truth, but he wouldn't tell Lilly about it. He simply had his occupation when he wasn't working at the company. But from what he had told Michael, he reduced the number of services he accepted since he had married Lilly.

"I believe him, but I can't really understand why he stays out so much time."

"You don't seem that convinced." She wasn't convinced. She wanted the truth, and she was never a person to take lame excuses, but he hadn't even justified, he simply avoided her question. He hadn't even told her a lie. She didn't get what she wanted, nor what she didn't. Something in the middle of the two. She was furious on the inside, but she wouldn't admit Tom had left her like that.

"I can't seem convinced if he didn't convince me, and I have reasons to believe you know what's behind this, if not, why would you say I didn't seem convinced? To your pity I'm not stupid, bro."

"It isn't that Lilly. You simply don't seem convinced." Why couldn't he shut up?

"Michael, I want to know the truth, and I will know it! With or without your help, and or you are with me or you are against me."

"You're overreacting." That was all she gave time for him to say before hanging up, sometimes she just wanted to kill him.

Michael looked at the clock and decided to go a little earlier to the meet planned. He grabbed his usual things and moved to his car. He drove to the coffee shop and sat in the same place the day before and asked for a whisky.

He waited till the man named Charles got to his table and then told him to join him on the table.

"So, I have here everything I know about her…" The man interrupted him.

"Excuse me for asking, but what happened?"

"Nothing happened; I simply couldn't find many things about her on the newspapers and on the tabloids. I thought you could tell me more than I already know."

"She never liked the press… It is normal if you can't find many things there, if Amelia can she runs from the press. This is if Clarisse doesn't force her."

Michael took out the paper where he had written the topics about her and showed them to his customer. "Can you write anything else there you can remember about her?" Michael asked him.

"I guess so…" The man grabbed the pen Michael had given to him and started to add some topics.

She always lived in Genovia

Tall, blond, grey eyes

Loves Nature

"This is all I can add."

Michael thanked him. "So, where do you think I can find photos of her? I mean, a big number of them…"

"You can search for them on the web; I guess there are some of her there."

"Great. I think that is all for now, if I need anything else I'll contact you." Michael got up and left some coins over the table before getting out. He drove home and immediately turned o his computer.

A famous search engine would help him, Google. He wrote Amelia Renaldo on the pictures area. 23500 pictures. He opened some of them and printed the ones that seemed more recent and those that had the dates they were taken.

Now he would need to get near her, and study the chances he had, but first, he had to see her.

He grabbed a small bag and shoved some clothes inside, his shoes and his toilet accessories, and grabbed his keys and his wallet and drove to her hotel. He got in and asked for a room.

Room 312, his new place for some days. He went up in the elevator of glass walls and marble ground and ceiling. He looked to the other one that was going down and saw Amelia with two bodyguards.

He pressed the button of the next level to make the elevator stop. He got out and went down the stairs running delirious. He got to the reception and asked a young woman to keep his bag and got out of the building. She was no where to be seen. He started looking at the traffic and spotted a limo with two flags at the front. It had to be her. He could run to it, but what would he say?

"Hello, I'm Michael and I'd like to meet the princess." Or even better, "hello I'm Michael and I'm here to kill the princess?"

"I can't get near her like this, I have to be subtle." Michael thought turning back to the hotel. Getting in, he went to the reception to collect his things back and went up to his room. He out the bag on the ground and gave a look to the room.

It was a big room, with two single beds. A great view over the big city, the sun was shining through his pale blue room. He got near a table and sat in the chair. He would wait patiently for her, she would come to him.

**----------------------**

**Please review**

**Di-Pekka**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own ****some little pieces of it…**

**I'm really, really sorry for the long time to update, my life has been hectic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please read and review**

**-----------Story starts here-----------**

_It was a big room, with two single beds. A great view over the big city, the sun was shining through his pale blue room. He got near a table and sat in the chair. He would wait patiently for her, she would come to him._

The day after, Michael woke up early than usual. He still had to call Lilly. She would start to call his cell phone once she called his place and he didn't answer she'd start getting worried.

He called the reception and asked to make a call to the outside of the hotel. The receptionist asked for the number he wanted to dial, dialled it and then passed the phone call to him.

His room was a specie of a square linked to half of a circle in one of it's sides, to where both beds were turned at, consenting him to take pleasure in watching the sight of the city. "Hello?" Lilly said from the other line.

"Hey Lil, it's Michael."

"Michael, where are you? I was trying to reach you at home and you weren't answering…"

"Maybe," he interrupted her, "that's because I'm not home. I had to do a little business trip that wasn't really expected, nothing to worry about. I'll be home as soon as possible, don't worry."

"Oh but where are you?"

"I'll have to talk to you later, sorry Lil, bye."

"Wait…" He hung up on her, he wouldn't involve her in any way.

Now he just had to get prepared for meeting Amelia Renaldo for real. Their little meeting out on the street couldn't be counted as a real thing. She was so pretty… too bad he had to end her life.

He'd miraculously show up under her nose that night, no matter where he had to go, and for that he had to take a shower and choose something to wear.

He dressed a white shirt and jeans, put on some shoes and cologne. Michael put on his black leather jacket and was ready to go out right after collecting his keys, his wallet and his cell.

He got out of his room, giving a last look at it before leaving to check how everything was placed, closed the door, locked it up and directed towards the elevator. Once it got to his floor he got in and pressed the button that would take him to the lobby. When the elevator stopped he got out and went to one of the Plaza's restaurants, he was sure he'd find Amelia having a nice meal inside one of it. She was in _The Oak Room _with her grandmother and her father from what he'd found in his research.

"Good evening sir," a waitress greeted him, "where would you like to be seated?"

"Good evening, I have no preference." He stated.

"You're waiting for someone or should it be a table for one?"

"It's just me."

"Follow me please." The waitress moved along the tables in a not too quick step so that he couldn't keep up to her but quick enough to give him space to appreciate the room. The room was decorated in a salmon colour in a very light tone and olive green. The chandelier seemed to have cost thousands of dollars, and the big chairs gave the room a classy look. "If you'd like, you could use this table."

"Thank you." He took off his jacket and sat down while the lady who had received him got back to her position next to the door. He opened the menu flowing his eyes through it but keeping Amelia in his vision. He noticed not too far from the royal's table three man all dressed in black having dinner themselves, their personal security. He chose his dish and called the waiter.

"Good night sir, what can I get you?"

"I'd like a mineral water and grilled cheese for starters and the salmon, please."

"Right away sir."

When his food came Amelia was finishing her dinner, by the time he finished eating he ordered another mineral water and asked the waiter to add his bill to his room bill. All he had to do was to wait for her to get up along with her security guard and then follow them.

Half an hour later she and her family got up as well as their bodyguards. He followed them to the entrance where Amelia stood all by herself in a sofa, with her bodyguard not very far away, right after saying goodnight to her grandmother and her father. As he figured, she was going somewhere.

She was wearing a green dress with no sleeves that ended right above her knees and on top she was wearing a black coat that matched her high heels, also black. She hold a very pretty look but it seemed like she was unaware of it. Her blackberry rang twice before she picked it up.

"Hey Anne," she paused a little, "yes I'm ready too, are you meeting us here or should we go there already? Okay, bye." She hung up and then got up grabbing her purse. She was heading to the door when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey Amelia" he said.

"Oh hey Francesco, how are you?" He pecked her on the cheek.

Michael had to wait, he couldn't go forward in here.

"Just fine dear, so where were you heading?"

"Oh, you remember Anne? My friend from New York?" He nodded in reply, "well, she's meeting me at a club." Francesco, who was good looking but had a weird decision about shoes, grabbed her hand and started rubbing it with his own.

"You beautiful ladies shouldn't go on your own to a club in plain New York city. I feel obligated to escort you two." He said grinning.

"Oh why thank you," she had a weird smile on her lips that simply made them very attractive to Michael, "but there's no need Francesco, you know I have my own number of securities my father doesn't dispense."

"I insist," he offered yet again.

"Well, if you insist. I was leaving right now."

"Ladies first," he said, causing much to his pleasure a smile on her lips.

They left the building with Amelia's bodyguard right behind them. After they passed through the door Michael followed them complaining about the fact the he now had a man between him and his objective for tonight, Amelia. He would deal with him, just as he ever did with everything that was in his way. A man in love or just simply in some kind of needs wasn't going to keep him from doing his job.

The three of them got in the limo, Amelia and Francesco at the back and the bodyguard next to the limo driver. Michael asked for his car to the man right outside the building and when they brought it over he got in and followed the only limo in sight, but no-one on the inside noticed the person that was following them.

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Di-Pekka**


End file.
